The Kaminari Clan?
by Ellerocks92
Summary: What if one of the most powerful clans just disappered twelve years ago, but nobody knew  what happened but a Kaminari? What if a Kaminari lived in Suna and was best friends with the Kazekage,Gaara Subaku But didnt know much about them til she met team 7


_What if one of the most powerful clans just disappered twelve years ago, but nobody knew what happened but a Kaminari? What if a Kaminari lived in Suna and was best friends with the Kazekage, Gaara Subakou, But didn't know much about her clan until she met Kakashi Hakate, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzamaki?_

_Thoughts_

Speaking

**Inner sakura**

Mika has a voice in her head so this is how you'll know** "**_**Mika"**_

( Mika's POV )

Okay let me tell you a little about my self

Name:Mika Kaminari

Meaning:new moon  
>Rank: Jonin<p>

Village: Suna

Hair: Brown, short (up to my shoulders)

Eyes: Indigo and light blue with tiny silver flecks- like the moon in the sky

Personality: Out-going,calm, lazy, friendly, and animal lover and my other Personality is im Hyper, loud, underestimed, strong willed

Ok, now that we got that out of the way that's move on with the story.

(Gaara's POV)

" Kazekage-sama" a voice said politly, I looked up to see Mika smiling at me, " you called me?" she asked, "Hai, i need you for a misson" i replied back. "um, okay, what's the misson" she asked in misson mode. " you do know that my friends from konoha are coming right?" i asked she nodded "i want to greet them and your going to come to protect me" I replied with a smirk on my face. "you do know you could've just asked" she repiled with a laugh, "what?" i asked kinda confused "Is kankuro and temari coming?" she asked with a smirk on her face "of course, they do have some people they want to see"i replied still kinda confused "they can protected you just fine, you don't need me to come" she replied. "ok, fine you, got me, will you come with me?" I asked "of course"

(Mika's POV )

"of course" i said " hey, gaara" we both looked to the door to see Kankuro and Temari grinning "what?" he asked them "naruto and the others have been spotted, there coming" temari replied. Gaara got up and took off his Kazekage robes and walked to the door "you coming Mika?" he asked with a small smile on his face " of course".

( Temari's POV )

_wow, gaara's actally showing emotion. he seems happy, good _i thought as i smiled softly at him. "c'mon, temari lets go" kankuro whined, i glared at him and ran after gaara and mika. "hey, wait, don't leave MEEEE" he whined/yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Naruto's POV)

"FINALLY the sand village, WE ALMOST THERE!" I yelled, has i saw the sand village come into view. "Shut up Naruto" Sakura said, I looked over at her "aww, don't be like that Sakura-chan." "_Naruto_*Glares* _shut up_!"

(Kakashi's POV)

_Hm, the heat is getting to Sakura, good thing that Suna is just up ahead, I don't need a fight_ I thought to myself_. _I

(Mika's POV)

_I wonder what Gaara's friends are like?_ i thought to myself. I looked over at Temari who was in a heated arguement with Kankuro. "What are you guys exactly arguing about?" I asked them, laughing slightly. They paused in mid-sentence to look at me. "She said that i'm a clumisy idoit!" Kankuro. "Well, it is true, right Mika?" Temari asked me. I nodded. "WHAT!" Temari and I just shared a look and laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mika's POV)

"GAARA!" an orange blur leaped at gaara. Before the orange blur could hit Gaara, I had a kunai at it's thoart. Both Temari and Kankuro was laughing there heads off. "Mika, thats Naruto your holding at kunai point, you can let him go, he isn't a threat to me." Gaara told me. I blinked at him and let him go. "Sorry" I said and step back. "Jeez, Naruto you said you want to be Hokage, but if you get held at kunai point, you'll never get there," Kankuro told Naruto in a matter-of-factly voice.

"shut up" he repiled pouting "and you what do you think you were doing you could of killed me, AND you would have killed the future hokage NARUTO UZAMAKI and OWW! sakura-chan *pouts* why did you hit me?" he asked to, from what i found out Sakura. Sakura had short pink hair? With a emerald eye color and a pale skin color. (A/N, for her oufit, it's the one she wears in the **Naruto Shippuden**).

"I'm sorry about naruto, I'm Sakura Haruno by the way and this is Kakashi-sensei" I looked over at Kakashi-san "Yo, as you know i'm Kakashi Hatake" he repiled with a smile and a small wave. Aleast I think a smile its kinda hard to tell. Kakashi-san was wearing a standard Konaha Jonin uniform, kakashi had siliver hair that defaid gravity. He also wore a mask that covered he's nose and mouth and his konaha headband covered his left eye.

"Hi i'm Mika Kaminari i'm sorry about thearting you with a kunai Naruto-san" I replied with a smile.

"Wait a second, she's the one we were to get!" Naruto said pointing a finger at me. **"**wait what?" _what the hell is going on? _ i thought to myself.

(Gaara's POV)

"Hi i'm Mika Kaminari i'm sorry about thearting you with a kunai Naruto-san" Mika replied with a smile.

_I have to admit i was surpise ,i thought they would get along,oh well. _i thought to myself.

"Wait a second, she's the one we were to get!" Naruto said pointing a finger at Mika.

"wait,what" Mika asked, "what is going on Naruto?" i qustioned Naruto "we were told that a Kaminari was living in Suna Kazekage-sama, Lady tsunade wanted her to come to Konaha to be of use there. We also thought she was older and she wasn't a shonobi." Kakashi-san informed me.

"She not leaving she is an important shonobi here, you **will not **take her, Understand?" I informed them giving them a hard stare. "We understand, Kazekage-sama" Sakura-san said. "Good"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mika's POV)

_I wonder what they wanted me for? I mean i do have a few clan scrolls but i don't understand them very well since i don't have any one who could help me since my clan was sepreated and most them were killed_. I thought to myself as Temari and I were showing the Konaha shonabi to where there staying. _Also why do i feel like someone is glareing daggers at me?_ I looked up to see Naruto glaring at me. I raised a eyebrow at him "what" i asked him.

"I don't see why the hokage want to see you, I mean you don't look like much" he replied back to me, as he glared at me."Looks could be deceveing, look i'm sorry for what happen earlier, I'm use to seeing friends or allis betray gaara too many times i wasn't sure if you were trying to kill him or what" I told him. *blink* "hey, its cool, i was testing you, you know making sure your friends with for who he is and not because he's the kazekage" he informed me his hands behind his head as he walked.

_**Mika, we need to talk soon.**_** -** What about?** -**_** Your clan**_** -** My clan? What about my clan? **- I'll tell you when we can talk in person -** Okay.

(A/N: you should know that Mika's clan is specal because they have spirit animals. So when the meditae or their in danger the can speak face to face, for meditaeing in her head like naruto with the nine tails or in danger the come out but their solid look in the authur note on the bottom of the page for more info)

"You do realise that i've known gaara for twelve years, right?" I asked him.

"WHAT!"

**Author's Note (You should read this is IMPOTANT!) **

**CLIFF HANGER, BTW the Kaminari clan has a speacial power thing. The can speak to and fight with deamons (not the tail-beasts, kinda like in The Golden Compass execpt the can also become one with each other. Mika can also talk in her mind so when she mediate they become one (which can be easier to comuticatae better) but doesn't have to be in battle.**

**But her clan was, well most of them killed so she is one of the few.**

**And sorry about all the POVs i just wanted to do abit of everyone. But give me some slack this my first fanfic, so please don't write mean comments to me. **


End file.
